


Oral Fixation

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober: Day 22, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The room was more of a hallway, and it was somewhat similar to the rooms used in prison for visitors, with the dividers on the side to create little cubicles that weren’t entirely closed. Only, you couldn’t see who was on the other side, and one’s mouth was used for something other than talking.





	

 

Khadgar’s cheeks flushed at the knowing smirk Medihv, the owner of Karazhan-a sex shop meant for the truly adventurous-gave him when he entered the store. It really was shameful that he was on a first name basis with the man; and had been for the last few months.

“He’s in four,” Medihv absolutely _purred_ with a lecherous grin. Khadgar mumbled a quick thank you, ducking his head as he made his way to the back of the store, disappearing through one of the door. The room was more of a hallway, and it was somewhat similar to the rooms used in prison for visitors, with the dividers to create little cubicles that weren’t entirely closed. Only, you couldn’t see who was on the other side, and one’s mouth was used for something other than talking.

Going to the fourth cubicle like Medihv indicated, Khadgar got onto his knees and knocked three times on the cubicle wall. A few seconds later, two twenties were handed through the hole in it, before the sound of a belt being unbuckled could be heard. Biting his lip in anticipation, he waited for the man on the other side to put his cock through.

Khadgar didn’t know anything about him. Didn’t know where he was from, his name, his age. Didn’t know if he was married-Khadgar hoped he wasn’t, but at the same time, that added a bit of thrill, as sick as it was-all he knew was that his cock was amazing, and Khadgar got on his knees to cuck him off every Thursday at precisely 6pm. It had been going on for weeks.

True to form, as soon as Khadgar could get his mouth around the mystery man’s cock, he did, sucking and stroking him while he moaned like a whore. He never heard anything from the other side, occasionally a grunt or groan if he was doing particularly well. It made his blood race to think of the other man biting his lip or covering his mouth to smother any sounds he might make, trying to keep control over himself as he got his cock sucked by someone he didn’t even know. He knew even less about Khadgar than Khadgar knew about him. Khadgar knew he was a man, but for all Lothar knew, he was some bombshell blonde with a tiny waist, tight pussy, and fake tits.

Khadgar knew in his heart that it was depraved, so depraved, to let an anonymous man pay for his mouth for however long it took him to come down Khadgar’s throat or all over his face. Not to mention risky. Medihv had assured him that the mystery man was clean, though, and he believed him. He was very strict about ensuring that those who came to their shop left happy, not diseased. He would have been less inclined to believe him had Medihv not made him submit an STD screening every month to make sure he was clean; the same thing he did with all of his customers that chose this particular entertainment.

He gripped the base of the man’s cock, stroking him slowly as he sucked at the head, tongue teasing at his slit. Slowly, he sank lower onto his cock until his lips met his hand and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as his gag reflex was tested. He fought against it though, and swallowed around the thick cock in his mouth until it subsided. He knew he had a particular talent for this, he’d been complimented on his abilities many times before, and he used every bit of it to give this man the best orgasm that week.

If the strangled moan from the other side as he slowly pulled off, his teeth grazing along the man’s shaft, was anything to go by, then he’d say he was succeeding. He pressed a teasing kiss to the head of his cock, plush lips smiling against it, before opening his mouth again to run the flat of his tongue from base to tip. Stroking the man’s cock with one hand, he used his other to open his jeans and free his own cock, stroking it at the same pace as he stroked the others.

Feeling more coy today than usual, Khadgar swallowed the man’s cock down all the way, almost choking himself on it, then pulled back off almost immediately to give him nothing more than teasing kitten licks and kisses. He continued that way until he could practically feel the need radiating off the man on the other side of the wall. Then in a voice roughened with arousal, he heard the man growl out, “Don’t be coy with me.”

Cheeks flushed with arousal, Khadgar focused on getting the man off, sucking hard and bobbing his head along his length fast, taking him as deep as he could. He didn’t stop until the man was releasing into his mouth, and even then, he continued suck softly at his cock until he was completely finished, and some of his release was spilling out of Khadgar’s mouth. Khadgar pulled away to swallow all of it, then continued lapping at the man’s cock until it was clean.

While to man got himself back in order, Khadgar leaned back against the wall and stroked his cock faster. He knew the drill by now; he would wait five minutes before leaving so that the man could leave without Khadgar catching a sight of him. Until then, he had that time to finish himself off to the thought of large hands tangling in his hair, and piercing blue eyes blown wide with lust looking down at him.

After the five minutes ticked by, Khadgar put himself back in order and cleaned his mouth with mouthwash-complimentary, of course-and put a piece of gum in his mouth. He couldn’t deny that he had an oral fixation. Once satisfied that he looked like any other person, and not the kind of person that got paid to suck dick anonymously in the back of a sex shop, he walked back into the main part of the store, cheeks flushing when he saw Anduin Lothar laughing with Medihv. He didn’t know he shopped here.

“Hello, sir,” he mumbled as he shuffled by them, exiting the store as fast as he could without running.

 

Medihv tsked at his friend, watching his gaze follow Khadgar out the door. More, more precisely, watching his very nice ass.

“It’s cruel what you’re doing to that boy, you know.”

“Come on, Medihv, let me have my fun. I like playing with him.”

“You need to hurry up and get that ass before he decides he wants someone that doesn’t hide from him.”

“One of these days, I will. He’s not quite ready for me yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a looong time since I wrote complete filth, and I've neverrr posted any. Please don't look at me.  
> yes, the title is horrible, but it's 2am and my brain is fried  
> also, slightly ominous ending??? it wasn't meant to be lol
> 
> I'm so sorry for this :')


End file.
